


A year for remembering/ a year for forgetting

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: i have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Beanie seems to be the only one to remember last year. Idk it was a weird prompt.Written for the prompt: You are the only one who remembers last year
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Freebody & Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Kudos: 6





	A year for remembering/ a year for forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> After a long long time, I'm finally posting this! First it was a hard prompt and took forever to think of. Then it took forever to write. And then I had technical issues. 
> 
> Anyway it's here now and as usual it hasn't been proofread and a majority was written at midnight. So umm... yeah.

Last year was quite possibly the worst year of my life. Everything that's bad that anyone could have dreamed of happening happened. And the worst thing of all, no one seems to remember. 

I'm not really sure when it first started happening (if Daisy were here, she'd call me out on my bad detecting skills, but sadly she's not, so for now, I am safe.) but I first noticed a few weeks ago, when I was having a conversation with Kitty. 

We were in the library, as we often are, working through the piles and piles of homework teachers seem to insist on giving us (do they not realise that if they each give us 3 hours of homework, then all together that adds up to more hours of homework than I can count on my fingers?). The piece of homework in question was Maths and particularly hard, so I had basically given up at this point and gone back to writing a letter to Daddy (Kitty was going to read over it later). Kitty, on the other hand was still slaving away over it when suddenly she stopped and said: 

"What on earth is a binomial fraction?" 

Now you see, Kitty often does this, as a way to trigger her memory, so I figured she'd stop talking in a second and go back to scribbling away at her sums. So I ignored her, going back to my letter, yet out of the corner of my eye I saw Kitty chewing at the edge of her nail, which she never ever does unless in deep thought.

"Beans, do you know?' 

I can't help but look at her, the end of my plait falling from my mouth (an awful habit I really must get out of in fear of getting a hairball like a cat) because why would I know what she was talking about? I wasn't really sure what to say, so I stayed quiet, but then Kitty began showing me the piece of paper. Which was just downright strange, because she knows I can't understand numbers! Not like that. 

I looked at the paper and the question anyway, more to please Kitty than anything else, and to my surprise, I realised I did know what Kitty was talking about. Well, no I didn't, but I did remember taking the lesson that taught us (not that I could tell Kitty how to do it- the process went in one ear and out of the other). I remember the lesson itself specifically though. 

I was extra distracted that day and pretty much ignoring the maths work. Mummy had another test at the hospital and I was rather worried that, despite everything everyone told me, the results would not be good. (and I was right, wasn't I?) Then, Daisy and Amina were distracting me, not intentionally, but it took my focus off of maths. It also took my thoughts off of Mummy however, which was good too. (at the time; I try not to think about what may have happened had I been thinking about her). They were passing notes backwards and forwards in front of me, continuously, all lesson and neither of them really paid much attention. They probably understood it anyway. I did, and still do, not. 

It's not really rare for me to loose focus in lessons, particularly maths, as Kitty knows. (I told her again just to make sure.) And she said: 

"Oh I mustn't have been in that lesson then. In fact, I don't really remember going to any lessons at all." 

Or at least, something to that effect. Kitty was wrong though, she was in the lesson. I remember because she kept passing me notes with things like: 

"What *are* Daisy and Amina doing? See if you can see!" 

and

"Your mum's going to be fine Beans, I can feel it!" 

and 

"Look at this drawing of me, you and Chutney I did! I do miss chutney :("  
Followed by a half scribbled drawing of two stick people, which I assumed was us and a rather fat looking blob which must have been Chutney, although didn't really much look like my old pet. 

  
I didn't really think much of it however, as the maths was hard and definitely one of the more pointless lessons so perfectly acceptable to be forgotten. 

That was until Hazel came running up to me in the corridor the other day, ignoring the tellings off and her bag dragging on the floor. It was such an unHazelish thing to do, I was fairly surprised, so only imagine my face when she said to me:

"I say, Beanie! You don't know where Daisy's got to, do you? She disappeared off to do something and hasn't come back yet." 

I looked at Hazel (and although I didn't have a mirror, I can guess the expression on my face) like she had grown not one, but two extra heads. I've noticed she keeps doing this, particularly recently and it breaks my heart everytime I have to tell her, because how can she not remember? 

"She's not here Hazel. Remember? She doesn't... umm... Come here anymore." 

I waited for the tears to fall, and am unsurprised when it's my cheeks that wetten first. Hazel doesn't remember last year anymore than Kitty does. Perhaps it's the grief. 

But if it was, why am I the only one to remember. Last year was the worst year of my entire life, and I'd do anything to forget it. Yet I'm the only one who can't. 


End file.
